


Кризис тысячелетнего возраста

by Aizen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одиннадцатый отряд должен сражаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кризис тысячелетнего возраста

Утро, начинающееся с незваных гостей, не может быть добрым. Утро, начинающееся с незваных шинигами, может быть только откровенно злым, очень громким и пахнущим неприятностями. Хашвальт зевнул, прислушиваясь к шуму с дворцовой площади. Там звенела сталь, орали солдаты и кто-то уже выходил в фольштендиг.

— Одиннадцатый отряд, — безошибочно определил Хашвальт. Капитанов, лейтенантов, а с некоторых пор и отдельных офицеров вражеской армии он узнавал даже по бессвязным воплям — все-таки не первый год воевали.

Стены башни вздрогнули от взрывной волны, с потолка что-то посыпалось. На соседней половине кровати заворочался Базз Би.

— Ух ты, — прошептал он, не открывая глаз. — У них там, оказывается, кидошники есть.

— У них там как в роду у Аскина — кого только нет, — рассеянно ответил Хашвальт, выуживая из его волос кусок штукатурки. — Серьезно, почитал бы ты досье.

— Нахер надо. Мне и отсюда все прекрасно слышно.

От очередного взрыва в буфете задребезжал коллекционный мейсенский фарфор. Полыхнувшее за окном марево осветило каждый уголок комнаты.

— Нет, все-таки эти шинигами — говно народ, — философски протянул Базз Би, обнимая Хашвальта и забрасывая ногу ему на бедро. — Мало им геноцида двухсотлетней давности, они еще и законного отдыха нас лишают.

Хашвальт тяжело вздохнул. От горячих пальцев и теплого расслабленного дыхания в шею его нестерпимо клонило в сон, но нужно было вставать и разбираться, пока эта руконгайская шваль не начала расшикаиваться или, упаси Яхве, разбанкаиваться. Увидев счет за предыдущий ремонт Силберна, Хашвальт всерьез задумался о том, чтобы заказать у Урахары партию брезентовых палаток.

Когда вошла служанка, он уже застегивал мундир.

— Пойди пригласи этих м… молодых людей в мой кабинет и предложи им выпить. Я буду через пять минут.

— Ты будешь через пятнадцать, — не согласился Базз Би и утянул его обратно на кровать.

Для нежелательных гостей у Хашвальта были наготове горький кофе, стулья с неудобными спинками и фирменный взгляд с прищуром, от которого особо впечатлительные пытались вскрыть себе вены или повеситься на дверном косяке.

На Одиннадцатый отряд не действовало ничего из вышеперечисленного.

— Офицер Мадараме, офицер Аясегава, — Хашвальт с ненавистью улыбнулся. — Чем могу вам помочь в такое чудесное и такое ранее утро?

— Какого хрена? — Мадараме грохнул кулаком по столу.

— Прошу прощения? — опешил Хашвальт, чувствуя, как отклеивается улыбка. К такому началу разговора он не готовился.

— Простить не могу, — сурово обрубил Мадараме. — Чем вы тут заняты целыми днями? Фольштендиги точите, медальоны полируете? А может, пацифистами заделались?

— От пацифиста слышу! — моментально вызверился Базз Би. Хашвальт схватил его за рукав, предотвращая кровопролитие. Аясегава точно таким же жестом вцепился в своего товарища.

— Его Величество был и будет за мир во всем мире, — сдержанно произнес Хашвальт. — И я все еще не понимаю цели вашего визита. Изложите суть проблемы.

— У нас не проблема. У нас вопрос, — Аясегава достал изящный ежедневник, на обложке которого красовалась засушенная адская бабочка. — Господин Грандмастер, когда планируется очередное нападение на Готей? Мы, знаете ли, привыкли к вашей немецкой пунктуальности, а тут…

— …а тут третий месяц ждем, и нету! — гаркнул Мадараме, навалившись грудью на стол. — Так дела не делаются!

— Руконгай. Тяжелое детство. Одиннадцатый отряд, — напомнил себе Хашвальт и нашел силы понимающе кивнуть. В конце концов он тоже любил порядок и порицал разгильдяйство.

— Боюсь, я ничем не могу вам помочь.

— Квинси передумали завоевывать Общество Душ? — вскинулся Аясегава с видом репортера, почуявшего сенсацию. — Могу я узнать причину?

Хашвальт потер переносицу. Впервые в жизни ему со страшной силой захотелось в отпуск на какой-нибудь отдаленный песчаный пляж. Причем сгодился бы даже песок Уэко Мундо.

— Уверяю вас, мы помним о своих обязательствах перед Готеем и по-прежнему видим своей основной задачей истребление шинигами. К сожалению, — он выдержал театральную паузу, — сейчас возникли некоторые трудности, но мы над ними работаем.

— Что еще за трудности такие? — снова вмешался Мадараме. — Нормально же воевали.

Хашвальт мог поклясться на своем кресте квинси, что слышит в его голосе искреннюю обиду.

— Человеческий фактор, — сухо пояснил он, — который я не считаю возможным обсуждать.

— Юмичика, переведи, а?

— Да Яхве это, — не выдержал Базз Би. — И не фактор, а целый факторище.

Хашвальт одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, сулившим ночевку на диване — и, возможно, не одну. Базз Би пожал плечами и привалился к стене, зловеще насвистывая песенку про девять дней.

— Да, у Его Величества депрессия, — деревянным голосом продолжил Хашвальт. — Кризис тысячелетнего возраста. Он чувствует себя жалким неудачливым божеством, не оставившим после себя ничего, кроме многотысячной империи квинси. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что подобное настроение не располагает к завоеванию мира. Нет, не надо это записывать.

Офицер Аясегава расстроенно отложил блокнот и поковырял ногтем бабочку.

— Случается такое, — сочувственно протянул он. — Знаете, пожилые люди — они ведь как дети. Вы попробуйте поговорить с ним по душам, выслушать его воспоминания. И почаще повторяйте, что он вам небезразличен и очень важен.

— Это небезопасно.

Мадараме раздраженно поморщился.

— Ну, типа соболезнуем и все такое, но как долго будет продолжаться эта фигня?

Хашвальт развел руками.

— Неделю, месяц, год — Его Величество очень непредсказуем. Используйте временную передышку себе во благо. Отдохните, отстройтесь, поработайте над защитным куполом — он все еще слабоват. Хотя надо признать, что с каждым разом мы тратим все больше и больше времени.

— И еще эти ваши самонаводящиеся пушки, расщепляющие рейши, — вклинился Базз Би. — Короче, дерьмо полное, я даже не вспотел.

— Послушайте, ну а если только вы?.. — резко перебил его Аясегава и посмотрел на Хашвальта с непонятной надеждой.

— Что только мы? — уточнил тот, подавив желание отодвинуться. Блеск в глазах Аясегавы ему совершенно не нравился.

— Ну, без Яхве набегите, — нетерпеливо пояснил Мадараме. — Вас что, за ручку надо водить, как маленьких? Или вы дорогу не помните? Так мы вам указатели расставим. Карту начертим, бабочку пришлем, а то и сами проводим. Можно прямо сейчас.

Служанка поставила поднос мимо стола. 

Базз Би взял фальшивую ноту. 

Хашвальт медленно сосчитал до десяти — по-немецки, по-японски и два раза по-испански.

— Если я правильно понял, — процедил он, откинувшись на спинку кресла, — вы изволите быть недовольными, что квинси прекратили попытки уничтожить шинигами?

— Дошло наконец, — усмехнулся Мадараме и постучал по лбу согнутым пальцем. — Голова, соображаешь. Одиннадцатый отряд должен сражаться, иначе это не отряд, а херь какая-то.

— Понимаете, наш капитан, в отличие от вашего Императора, любит сражения и совсем не любит мир, — с готовностью подхватил Юмичика. — Отсутствие достойных противников его угнетает, а он в свою очередь начинает угнетать нас. Но дело даже не в этом. Мы действительно любим капитана и хотим, чтобы он был счастлив. А счастливым его можете сделать только вы.

Хашвальт рассеянно перебирал папки на столе, пока не понял, что строит из них баррикаду.

— То есть вам нужен Ванденрейх? — уточнил он.

— И желательно весь, — просиял Аясегава. — Но, учитывая обстоятельства, готовы согласиться на вас двоих.

— Ну… А вы не пробовали арранкаров? — перед Хашвальтом забрезжил луч надежды. — Я могу связаться с Ягдарми, отберем самых свирепых и крепких.

Он готов был лично перетряхнуть весь Лес Меносов и даже спуститься в ад, если это означало, что посетители уберутся обратно в Готей. 

— Мы об этом уже думали, — признался Аясегава. — Но арранкары вроде как наши союзники в войне против вас. Получится некрасиво.

— Сожалею, но никто из штернриттеров не может покинуть Тень без письменного разрешения Его Величества, — холодно ответил Хашвальт, резко отодвинув кресло. — А подходить к его покоям на расстояние полета стрелы сейчас не рискну даже я.

— Слушай, ты, бумажная душа, никто же не просит вас о полноценном вторжении. Но, может, небольшой погром в казармах Одиннадцатого отряда? Закрытая вечеринка для своих. Вы тут киснете в своем мавзолее, а у нас там еще два парня банкая достигли по ускоренной методике капитана Куроцучи. Мы их, правда, отселили в подземный бункер на всякий случай. Но к вашему приходу выпустим!

— Ускоренная методика, говоришь? — занервничал Базз Би — он как всегда услышал то, что хотел, и отсек все остальное, Хашвальт даже завидовал этой способности. — А с фольштендигом?

— Вот и проверишь. Бункер просторный, всем места хватит.

— Не могу, — Хашвальт чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется. — Не положено. У нас здесь цивилизованное общество, дисциплина и порядок. 

— Бюрократы, — проворчал Мадараме. — И как вам только жить не скучно?

— Мы вас поняли, Грандмастер. Иккаку, мы уходим.

Хашвальт вздрогнул, когда ладонь Базз Би легла ему на плечо.

— Слушай, Юго, ну не будь задницей, не видишь — надо людям. Соседи все-таки.

— Ничего не знаю... — обреченно пробормотал Хашвальт.

Спины офицеров выражали немой упрек, Базз Би напряженно сопел в затылок, и даже служанка смотрела с укоризной. И он сдался.

— Ничего не знаю о том, что, когда Его Величество в депрессии, он может и не заметить, если два или три штернриттера покинут Силберн. И тем более ничего не знаю о том, что у охраны Солнечных Ворот через двадцать минут будет небольшой перерыв.

Офицеры Одинадцатого обменялись долгими взглядами, и на их лицах расцвели совершенно одинаковые хищные улыбки.

— Вот это разговор.

— Бери Маска и Бастербейн, — приказал Хашвальт просиявшему Базз Би. — Или нет, стой — только Маска. Бастербейн пусть сидит дома — она наказана.

В прошлом месяце Бамбиетта приволокла из Мира Живых собаку — многоглазую косматую тварь непонятного происхождения, которая теперь жила в подвале и жрала по ночам рядовых. Базз Би называл ее порождением пиздеца, хотя сама собака охотнее откликалась на Алукарда. 

Хашвальт вдруг поймал себя на непривычном желании плюнуть на правила и нанести внеплановый визит в Общество Душ. Только вместо этого придется оценивать нанесенный ущерб, вызывать каменщиков и плотников, выяснять, как сюда попали офицеры Одинадцатого — словом, заниматься своими обязанностями, привычными и скучными.

«Все люди как люди, а я Грандмастер», — с горечью подумал Хашвальт и сломал скрепку.

Мадараме долго тряс его руку на прощанье и хлопал на плечу.

— Все-таки правильный ты мужик, хоть и квинси. Я тебе так скажу: нет на свете такой хандры, которая не лечится хорошей дракой. Если что...

— Одиннадцатый отряд всегда готов нанести вам ответный визит, — с улыбкой закончил Аясегава. — В полном составе.

Хашвальт медленно кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ, на этот раз совершенно искренне. Предложение стоило того, чтобы как следует его обдумать.  
Но сначала нужно было выгнать собаку.


End file.
